


The deadpool-liest wing-man

by Pie_ba



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Deadpool (2016) RPF
Genre: Buck Centric, Emotional Eddie Diaz, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pie_ba/pseuds/Pie_ba
Summary: “Hey! Stop right there!” Buck looked over in a panic to see two men hashing it out. One moved like he was in a trance left, right, left, duck. His face covered in a red mask, body covered in a red hood and pants.
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	The deadpool-liest wing-man

It starts as a normal day. As normal as Buck could make it since getting his leg shattered by a ladder truck. The physical therapy sessions the last few months have been a whirlwind of feeling and he isn’t sure he would have got through it without the 118 and more importantly Eddie. Eddie had made it routine to stop by Buck’s apartment after every shift to give him work updates and fill his fridge with his Abuela’s cooking, occasionally bringing along Christopher to spend time with his Buck. 

His lack of moment and need of aid confined him to the first level of his apartment but after having received the go-ahead from his doctor, he was finally able to leave the crutches and sleep on his actual bed instead of the living room couch.

Buck groaned, limbs stretching in bliss as the sun's rays poured in through his bedroom window. He reached over for his phone, eyes bleary. Just in time to catch Eddie’s face lighting up his phone screen. 

“Hey Buck you still coming over tonight?” Eddie asked, “I texted you earlier and you haven’t replied I was starting to think you were too good for us now that you were back on your feet.” 

Buck chuckled sitting up pulling his legs over the side of his bed, “I’d never think I was too, good for you Eds. I’d never miss a movie night with my Diaz boys.” Buck looked at his phone a few messages from Eddie and an alert from a website he’s been stalking announcing the introduction of _Marianne,_ a Swedish candy Eddie’s grandparents would give him when he was little when they would visit the states.

Eddie let out a chuckle voice strained. “Good to know Buck I got a couple more hours on my shift, Christopher is with his Abuela and he hasn’t stopped talking about his Bucky coming over.” 

Buck let a smile grace his lips at the mention of Christopher and did his best to hide the excitement of finally finding the candy he’s spent months looking for, “I'll get snacks and pizza, and I’ll see you” He said standing to get ready. Eddie agreed before they hung up.

Buck scrubbed his face in frustration this was the last shop that the website announced having the _Marianne_ and also the closest one to the station, he only had an hour before Eddie’s shift ended and this was his last chance to get the candy he so desperately needed.

As Buck walked into the liquor store he gave a slight nod to the owner at the register before making his way to the ethnic candy aisle. Eyes scanning the entirety of the shelves before relief flooded his system at seeing Eddie’s candy, the last one at the very back of the shelf. He grabbed it before commotion at the back of the store stopped him.

“Hey! Stop right there!” Buck looked over in a panic to see two men hashing it out. One moved like he was in a trance left, right, left, duck. His face covered in a red mask, body covered in a red hood and pants. The masked man punched the other straight in the face, blood immediately cascading down his nose, broken. Then a knee to his rib and the guy was out. Buck gasped, falling back, the candy slipping from his fingertips onto the floor. 

The masked figure glanced over to him. “Hey, hot stuff, names Wade.” He stood fully, cracking his joints.”But you can call me anytime.” He said and Buck could feel this guy, Wade, give him a once over which caused Buck to shudder. Before his attention turned to another guy who came running out of the back room. Wade gave him a quick salute before he went head to head with the other guy. It seemed like Wade was going to win before the other guy pulled out a gun and started shooting. 

Buck let out a screech, crawling on the ground head down in an attempt to escape. Wade jumped in front of Buck, shielding him from the onslaught of bullets ringing through the air. Buck ducked, curling into himself. He heard more than saw Wade being pummelled by bullets but he was on his feet and throwing whatever he could find in the direction of the assailant, hand finding purchase on food cans and going to town. One of the cans made direct contact with the assailant's head before Buck felt piercing pain in his right arm. He hissed. He had been shot in the right shoulder and was bleeding profusely.

Wade looked back and then he was taking over tackling the guy into the ground and pummeling the guy into the ground. Buck heard sirens and then the sound of shoes running into the shop, “Buck?” It was Athena. He couldn’t hold himself up anymore and let himself crash into the ground but before he fell to the cold floor, red hands caught him setting him down gently and he was out.

Buck awoke to the sound of beeping and the feeling of heaviness. He blinked his eyes open, adjusting the harsh light entering his vision, he looked around white filling his vision and the hard scent of alcohol and cleaner in his nostrils. His eyes were drawn to a figure that had his head tucked into his arms, Eddie. He shifted slightly trying to stretch his tense limbs before he was being stopped by Eddie. 

“Buck! W-wait don’t move so much.” Eddie’s eyes were red and wet like he had been crying. He settled his hands on Buck’s arm sure to avoid the connected tubing. Buck moved to comfort Eddie only to feel a sting in his right arm. He looked to see it bandaged to his chest. 

“W-What happened?” Buck asked face full of panic before his memory rushed back to him, Wade, and Eddie’s candy. Buck let out a groan throwing his head back in frustration. Eddie let out a wet chuckle, eyes tearing up before he was engulfing Buck in a hug.

“Dios Mio, Buck!” Eddie hid his face in Bucks uninjured shoulder. “I thought I lost you again.” He cried tears soaking through Bucks hospital gown collar. 

Buck smiled softly, his good hand coming to wrap around Eddie. “It's gonna take a lot more than a ladder truck and bullet to stop me from getting back to you,” Buck said disappointed at the feeling of Eddie pulling away. Eddie looked into Buck’s eyes searching for something and seemed to find it before he was leaning in Buck let his eyes slip shut before their lips touched in a soft kiss Buck was happy to return. They only pulled away to someone coming into the room, they looked at each other, relief and love in each other's gaze. Athena came in holding a pizza box and a poorly wrapped gift. 

“Buckaroo it's great to see you awake.” She said walking over to hug him gently before sending a knowing look to Eddie. “They might need to start holding your room for you with how much time you spend here.” She said with a slight chuckle. Buck laughed, shaking his head.

“I’m hoping that won’t be necessary” Buck squeezed Eddie’s hand before he let go to grab the gifts Athena was handing him. “What’s this?” Buck asked, a smile gracing his lips at the sight of the large pizza. 

“Gifts from the store owner.” Bucks eyebrow furrowed in confusion. “As a thank you for stopping those guys in his store.” Buck nodded quietly, lifting the pizza lid to be met with a triple meat supreme and barely legible handwriting and drawing he would almost compare it to a toddler. 

‘You did a great job in there, hot stuff. Best sidekick I could ever ask for sorry bout the little shoulder fuck you got in there,’ Buck chuckled shaking his head ‘Anyhoo, tell me something... what situation isn't improved by pizza?’ Buck looked at the drawing of a man in a red suit riding a unicorn. ‘I owe you one. Merry Christmas love forever and always, Wade’ Buck couldn’t help the laughter bubbling up inside him as he opened the gift to find the candies he had done his best to hold on to. He handed them to Eddie. Who went from glaring at the box and cursing whoever this Wade guy was too staring at Buck in shock as he was handed the bag of candies. He teared up before pulling Buck into another kiss happy to finally have the love of his life at his side.

A figure watched the couple’s interactions intensely from the roof of another building binoculars held tightly in his hands, his mask soaking up the tears he was letting out. Wade sniffed loudly, hands coming to wipe away his tears through his mask before turning to look at you. “ yeah, technically there was a murder, but some of the best love stories start with a murder. And that's exactly what this is: a love story.” He blew his nose into his hands before waving goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> How'd it go? I've had an obsession with buck and Deadpool so I thought why not! this was really crack-ish and my first ever completed work so I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
